A rose with no thorns
by aleerarox
Summary: This is a grilo story. not good with summaries so please read. rated M for later chapters
1. Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! , Or any of the characters. Also this is my third story I have ever written so I'm still new, so please be gentle on all my grammar issues and such. Please review I want to know if I should keep writing more. Thank you c: , and please enjoy.**

-2 months after the opera-

Shilo ran from a junkie who was trying to rape her. She turned a corner thinking she'd escaped and the junkie rounded the corner and stabbed shilo in the leg dragging down with his knife so she couldn't run again. He grabed Shilo's hair and slammed her into the concrete rode in one of the dark allies. The junkie startled her waist and pinned her wrists to the ground, he growled sexually and said "so pure, and you're not costing me a single credit" then licked up her neck. Shilo struggled against the junkies grip, he just smirked and pulled out a vial of Zydrate and inserted it into his gun and held it up to Shilo's neck. She screamed as loud as she could, the junkie grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against the concrete, this time knocking Shilo out cold.

When Shilo woke up, she was laying on her bed. She sat up and saw Graverobber sleeping in a chair in front of her bed. He had ripped all the plastic around her bed off and Shilo tried quietly crawling out of bed, but fell as she tried standing. Graverobber woke to the sound of her body hitting the floor; he stood up out of his chair and picked her up placing her on her bed again. Tears started to form in her eyes as she asked him "What happened?. Did he..Rape me"? Graverobber sat down next to Shilo trying to hide as much emotion as he could "no, kid. I got there just in time" Shilo sighed in relief "thank you..for saving me " . Graverobber stood up and walked over to the door "don't mention kid. I gotta go take care of some things, I'll be back to check up on you later" and with that he left the house to go take care of the all the addicts.


	2. An unlikely helper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! , Or any of the characters. When I was writing the part of Graverobber's point of view I was listening to bandit for life by blowsight, so yah just in case you listen to music like I do when I read lol. But anyways here is chapter 2.**

Shilo went to sleep again after Graverobber went to take care of the addicts. Shilo's dreams were filled with the horrors from the opera, her father dying, her god mother dead on the fence and her whole world she's known shattering before her.

Graverobber walked down the allies of Crucifixus until he reached the main alley where all the junkies came for the glow. He loved the feeling of the girl junkies feeling him up when they wanted zydrate, and he especially loved when the scalpel sluts couldn't pay with credits and they got to play in the other alley. A tall woman wearing neon pink fishnets, knee high zip up boots, a black corset and shorts that showed off some of her ass. She strutted over to Graverobber she didn't have credits and she pulled him into the alley adjacent to the old one. Graverobber smirked and pushed the girl onto her knees. She slowly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and took him into her mouth. Graverobber groaned and pushed her onto her back pulling her shorts off, he covered his throbbing friend and then he forcefully thrust himself inside of her. He winced, she felt like ribbed plastic against him but he continued anyway. When he climaxed he gave her a hit of the zydrate and went to take care of the last few clients who paid with credits and then he would head back to Shilo's place.

Shilo woke up panting from her nightmares; she wiped the light sweat on her forehead away and slid to the side of the bed. She stared at her legs hanging of the edge of the bed; she stared at her bandaged right leg. She stood on her left leg holding onto one of the bed posts for support. So far so good the she put her right leg down, it hurt but she could manage. She started to limp her way to the bathroom for a bath when the room when Graverobber opened the door. "where do you think you're going" he asked her. "I was going to take a bath" She replied. He walked over and helped her into the bathroom and he started the tub. "you know I'm old enough to wash myself" Shilo said. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Shilo undressed and got into the water. It was warm against her cold skin; she grabbed the body wash and started to wash herself.

Graverobber decided he was going to try and explore her room; He walked over to the piano and dragged his fingers across the keys as he walked past to look at Shilo's bug collection. He started at the various different bugs inside the glass cases. He walked over to the holographic photo Shilo's mother on the wall. _Why would Shilo keep this up, it's just plain creepy. _His thoughts were interrupted as he her a thud in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked on it "Kid, are you okay"? Shilo groaned and Graverobber walked right in, He stared at Shilo's naked form laying on the bathroom floor. _She beautiful…_ ,_Ha you're the Graverobber, where did you get feelings_, He mentally fought with himself as he helped Shilo stand up. He grabbed her arm and placed his other hand right above her ass. He bit his lip and started to walk her into her bedroom.

Shilo should have known she would fall when she got of the tub but was determined to try herself. She turned a bright red when Graverobber walked in to help her. She felt shivers run down her spine as he placed his hand slightly above her ass. She saw him look away from her naked form._ Maybe he thinks I'm ugly. _She stared at the ground as he set her on her bed. She heard him walk over to her dresser. he threw the nightgown next to her on the bed. Shilo slipped it on and said "thank you, for helping me" Shilo whispered softly, "don't mention it kid. Well this is where I take my leave kid" "Wait"! Shilo said holding her hand out as if it would stop him. "you can stay here" she said "no kid i.." shilo cut him off "please".

He couldn't believe that she had asked him to stay. He looked at her, her brown eyes filed with sadness . She was all alone, she had no one, just like him. "okay kid" . She smiled at him "you can sleep in my dad's room across the hall". He nodded his head and walked out of her room and walked into the room across the hall.


End file.
